


Sleepaway Camp: What Dreams May Come

by flickawhip



Category: Sleepaway Camp (1983)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fan Art, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Angela returns to her old crime scene, only to find herself falling for the newest camp counsellor....





	Sleepaway Camp: What Dreams May Come




End file.
